A Dream
by serene waters
Summary: Quartz, daughter of Zidane and Garnet, is now uncovering the truth of a hidden fact that kept her awake every night from her dreams...will she ever meet that mysterious person who is almost like her with silvery, featherlike hair and sapphire eyes?
1. Remembering the Past

A Dream

**Remembering the Past**

It's been twelve years since Zidane was back. Twelve long, struggling years of becoming a ruler, a bandit and more so, a parent. Garnet and Zidane, being a couple, bore a child. The child was a girl. Her beauty and skills were from her mother and her talents, wits and charm from her father. She did not get any summoner's horn or a tail. She was an absolute copy of something. An artwork as they can say. And all of Alexandria praises her. And her name was Princess Quartz of Alexandria, hailed from now on all lands. Everything was perfect except for one thing.

A dream. A dream has been bothering Quartz for years since she was born. Quartz, derived from a name of a simple gem whose beauty was priceless, it was both her mother and father's choice. Quartz, at the age of twelve, has long, silky, silvery hair, rosy cheeks, serene face and fleshy color. This bothered Zidane so much because he wants to keep the secret of having Kuja as his brother and his daughter, almost look like him! No one in the palace, even Beatrix and Steiner were allowed to discuss about Kuja. They just don't know that in secret, Quartz has been meeting him. In her widest dreams, the dream that has been bothering her for years and waking up in the middle of night, a memoir song playing.

"Rosy cheeks, fair complexion, long silvery hair which looks extremely like feather's of swan, what could be more perfect?" boasted Quartz as Beatrix helped her to dress. "It's not like that your majesty, you seem to be the perfect copy of—" Zidane stopped her, "Now, now dearest general, we wouldn't like our dear princess to let her day spoiled aren't we?" cold eyes darted from Zidane's meeting Beatrix's. Beatrix left immediately, stuttering words as far as Quartz could remember such as having a general's meeting. She asked her father "What is it? What could spoil my day when it is so perfect? What father?" Zidane just smiled, said this and then left, "That's why we don't want it spoiled right? "People here are very weird. They're keeping something. No matter what, I've got adventures as a princess and as a common Alexandrian girl" she dressed herself into a blue satin dress and crept out of the castle with her cloak. While unknown to them that Quartz ventured out of the castle, Zidane catch up with Beatrix, "Beatrix, for goodness sake! Please, not ever dare say in front of her the name Kuja" Beatrix mumbled, "I'm sorry Zidane. Really I am. Its just that as she grow up every day, she seems to be the, almost the perfect copy of Kuja." "And in fact, my dearest brother, you should let her know. Let Quartz know it before she discovers it from someone. You could lose her trust in you." Mikoto answered politely.

Quartz was venturing out and she saw a lot of things again and again. Of course she is allowed to roam around Alexandria and each passing day, after her lessons, she always sees the same person and things again and again. She's proud to have this as her kingdom. She went back to the castle, with a help of a few friends, and caught her father Zidane and her aunt Mikoto in a heated argument. "She shouldn't know! Its not meant for her! We now live peacefully, all of us. Bringing back the subject to her will only cause trouble!" Zidane said hotly. Mikoto shouted, "That man we are referring to as our brother has the right to be introduced to your daughter!" "What's happening into him? Father, aunt, do I have an uncle? More so like your brother?" Quartz said, stopping them. "Nothing, nothing. Summon to your chambers immediately and rest. Forget about it, Quartz" Mikoto said, "We'll resume this later, Zidane" Quartz left her father and aunt in the hall. Her mother, Garnet, wasn't back from Lindblum. She wanted to ask her about who did her father and aunt were referring to, but she couldn't. She changed into a silky nightdress and went to the balcony. It was a cold, night though her hands and feet barely suffered from cold. She walked out slipper less and felt the cold wind rushing towards her. Her long hair swayed through the presence of the wind, brushing her face. Her dress was fluttering and she slowly closed her eyes. "A voice" she thought, as it seems that someone has been watching her, gently whispering in her ears, saying something. It is always like this. Since she was a baby. She could feel the wind at night as she drift into sleep and someone who gently whisper in her ears. And now it is happening again. A voice came out nowhere saying "Your majesty, it is cold out there in the balcony and yet you wear no slippers!" It was her mother's voice. She turned her back and ran to her mother. "I missed you! You surprised me!" Garnet's warm, lovely voice echoed through Quartz's room, replying, " I missed you too, darling. I thought you were asleep so I went into your room to say goodnight. Now I knew you are asleep in the balcony. It's freezing out there. Sleep now. Goodnight" "Goodnight too, mom" yawned Quartz and she drifted to sleep while thinking as her mother close the door, "I'm sure someone whispered into my ears saying, peace is but a shadow of death, and then fluttering wings and then…" She drifted into sleep.


	2. Moonlight Creatures

**Moonlight Creatures**

"Dearest niece, how beautiful you've grown now! An absolute copy of something perfect. What lovely beautiful eyes! Sparkling like sapphires, somehow you're too much of me. Twelve years, you really should know about me. I've got a secret, you should wake up now before I tell" a serene but calm voice called out. "What secret, how am I supposed to wake when you haven't introduced yourself to me! Its twelve years and you're still telling that to me!" mumbled Quartz to someone. "Of course Quartz, it's twelve years everyday that I'm always waking you up!" Eiko's voice drifted through her mind while thinking of the conversation to someone awhile ago. Moonlight was still streaming in her room. Quartz checked her clock. "Eiko! It is still midnight! What the hell you are waking me for?" Eiko just smiled, "You know, I'm eighteen, you're just twelve. I should be in charge first. And if you don't wake up this minute, they'll be gone!" Quartz scrambled from her bed. She took her cloak and draped it all over her. She and Eiko tiptoed quietly down the halls. Quartz commented, 'You know, as a normal girl living in Lindblum with Aunt Hilda and Uncle Cid, take that horn of yours! It doesn't fit your long, straight hair!" Eiko hissed, "Shut up first! I don't care about my horn even though it clashes the beauty of my hair. Well, what about your father, he got that ridiculous monkey tail right at his back!" "Well, he told me since child that his tribe with Aunt Mikoto is really like that. Like yours and mother." Quartz quietly said. "Oh…is it? Well, never mind" Eiko thought, "So he never said it to Quartz, after all these years…" They walked out of the castle with those knights asleep. They walked upon the garden and rest place. Eiko blindfolded Quartz and quietly stared at such priceless beauty. "Yes, they were right about having her as a perfect copy of Kuja. But Zidane, why oh why are you keeping it as a secret! Therefore, she has the right to know!" Eiko thought for a while then remembering Quartz is still blindfolded. She guided her carefully to the artificial lake that glows brightly to the silver moonlight. Mikoto was there and she was smiling. Quartz heard fluttering of wings and a soft snort. She took her blindfold and was amazed. She saw a dozen of swans in silver, black and pure white feathers. She also saw three unicorns, one male of which his fur stood out among the rest because of the color pure white, one female in which glistening under the pale moonlight and a foal, glittering gold. A family of unicorns and also a family of swans. She was amazed of what she saw and more shock that she saw her aunt Mikoto there, sitting at the grass. "Aunt Mikoto, you're here! What's the big deal?" Mikoto laughed and said, "Eiko helped me out in here. She was feeling you're getting lonely by the day" She turned and look at Eiko but was now gone but then she heard an airship rumble. She saw Eiko and waved adieu and also fly a kiss with thanks. Eiko then waved goodbye too. Quartz turned back to her aunt of which was smoothing the fur of the unicorn. Mikoto stood up and said to Quartz, "These creatures are moonlight creatures. They will be gone when sunlight streams by but gently appears when the pale moonlight shone. Don't tell it to your father, it's a secret among us three and your mother. It will also appear amongst the danger of yourself for they will be your guardians. Goodbye, I shall now resume to Treno for some important matters" Mikoto walked past the amazed the child then suddenly felt warmth. "Aunt, thank you! Thank you for all of these! If I were in your shoes, I would have also done the same thing for you!" hugged by Quartz. Mikoto ran, tears streaming from her eyes and thought, "Kuja, Kuja! That girl is the exact opposite of Kuja but the sereneness, the calmness, the soothing voice, the exact love he has given to Zidane and others at the Iifa tree, the appearance, all the same! Why Zidane you must keep this from her! Kuja, hear me, find a way!" Quartz was stunned about her aunt crying. She just modestly held her hand at a unicorn foal trotting towards her, and everyone was now with her, resting their head among her legs. She rested her head on the male unicorn while the other animals lie down on the grass beside her and on her legs.. She felt their warmth. But before she closed her eyes, she saw a man, or maybe a girl, she doesn't know. But as far as Quartz could remember, she seems to saw someone like her. They're like twins but the face was more calm and serene and pale, not like hers. It was the exact person in her dreams and then she heard that song again. A song of a world once destroyed…"Kuja…" she whispered by mistake.


End file.
